


Everybody wants to be a...

by b00mgh



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas 2019 [11]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - The Aristocats (1970) Fusion, F/M, Found family themes, bc idk about canon i love her, here comes another chapter one, i once again take wild liberties with the timeline, i will not repeat Tom Hooper's mistakes, jace turner is a dick, nobody is actually a cat, parental Reeva Payge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b00mgh/pseuds/b00mgh
Summary: I will not sugarcoat it, friends, this fic only exists because I have an ungodly love for kittens, and therefore the 1970 movie The Aristocats, and the angst captured with such poor writing in The Gifted tv show. I did not ask permission from the gods, and I will certainly face them for this choice.In other words: The Aristocats, but everyone is people from the gifted, and not cats. I will make this plot work anyway.STARRING (in rough order of appearance):Reeva Payge as a lovely adoptive mother (Madam)Jace Turner as an entire fucknugget of a man (Edgar)John Proudstar as The Older Brother(tm), whether these 3 random kids like it or not (Duchess)Esme Cuckoo as an eight-year-old Baby (Marie)Lorna Dane as an edgy preteen with hormones (Toulouse)Marcos Diaz as a smartass preteen with curse words he shouldn't be using (Berlioz)and Clarice Fong as a wandering smooth-talker who is absolutely dtf (Thomas O'Malley)as well as all sorts of other lovely characters!
Relationships: Clarice Ferguson | Clarice Fong/John Proudstar, Lorna Dane/Marcos Diaz
Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Everybody wants to be a...

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I have not decided which characters will be in this or not, so lemme know which ones you wanna see ;D

“And I will be leaving my whole estate, and all eleven million dollars, to my children: John, Lorna, Marcos, and Esme.”

Well, Jace thought, very logical choice. Really. Very level-headed. Except… _fuck that what the fuck is Reeva thinking_. Jace has worked for Reeva for _twelve_ _years_ – doing laundry, cooking meals, taking out the trash, keeping mice out– he _deserves_ that inheritance! That’s his eleven million! Not those spoiled brats’ she adopted less than five fucking years ago! No! He. Deserves. The. Money.

And that little seed of jealousy grows into a sprout of greed. Before the week is out that sprout has grown into a full-fledged hate tree. 

Jace purchases a few choice chemicals from an apothecary while out getting groceries. He waits until Reeva’s scheduled dinner with those foreign friends she dines with when they are in town. He cooks up soup-a-la-Jace– with a special new ingredient! He tells those damn brats that it’s ginger. It’s really whatever concoction the apothecary handed him when Jace paid for something sleep-inducing and long-lasting. But it’s Paris in 1910– the oldest kid is barely twenty, and none of them had ever tasted ginger before, so they eat the whole bowl and they thank him for making it and they all complain of headaches and fatigue and Jace rushes them off to bed with promises to wake them when Reeva returns. 

Then Jace piled them all into a rented cabriolet and drove it fifty miles from town and dropped it into a river and rode the horses back home and went to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> On the eleventh day of Ficmas the author gave to me: eleven million dollars, ten reasonable questions nine gangsters planning, eight weeks with Eri, seven scheduled seconds, six possible meetings, five connected AUs, four male mistresses, three useless lesbians, two dumbass heroes, and a start to a Supernatural thing!


End file.
